


Not Yet

by Rionaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily had a secret the night she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

Lily watched her husband fondly as he walked around the kitchen, humming to himself as he waved his wand, the non-verbal spells taking visible effect as cutlery and plates cleaned and stacked themselves after the Potter's midday meal. It wasn't the right time to tell him. Not just yet.

Lily laughed with her best friends as they sat around in the Potter's sitting room, the last time they would be able to do so in a while, as the fidelius charm was to be performed that night. She regarded Remus, his face unusually sombre. There was a sadness in his eyes that she did not like to see there. She could not think that Sirius could be right about him... but she knew that one of their number was acting as a spy for Voldemort, and she could not see any one of them betraying her and James... Remus caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, her misgivings seeming to waver. Surely not. She turned her eye back to the other three. Peter was laughing at something James had said, Sirius was grinning, his unnaturally short hair seeming to echo his expression. No, she would not tell them yet.

Lily waved to her friends from the back door, Harry balanced on her hip, James' arm about her waist. She looked up into his eyes and saw such deep sadness within them. No, she could not tell him yet.

Lily watched solemnly as Dumbledore strode around the Potter's house, casting his enchantments, muttering incantations under his breath. As he turned to apparate outside the boundary, he turned and gave her a knowing wink. How could he know?

Lily closed the door and followed James into the sitting room where he sat, his face buried in his hands. She sat beside him. Now was the right time to tell him.

Lily heard a bang from outside. James was up like a shot, running to the front door, peering through the keyhole.

“It's him! Lily, take Harry and go, I'll hold him off!” 

Lily was running, picking up Harry, where could she go? She heard the high voice shout the curse, heard James fall, and thought her heart would break.

“Not Harry! Please, not Harry! Take me, kill me, instead!”

“Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside!”

“Please, not Harry!” her sobs seemed useless, she heard the high voice scream again, saw the green light, then all was white.

Lily was found first by Severus, Sirius, Hagrid, then Dumbledore and many other wizards. Only one person knew of the child she had carried, a sister to Harry, who was to have been godchild to Remus. Only one person mourned three lives, instead of two that night. Only one person knew how great a sacrifice Lily had made.


End file.
